So Cold :: revised version
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: ONE-SHOT Mariah confessed her feelings to Ray, but does Ray feel the same? RayMariah


_Title: So Cold  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: RayMariah_

_Notes: This is a revised version of my other fic, "So Cold."_

_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Tyson, because if it were mine, Beyblade won't be as popular as it is right now. ^^;;_

.

**So Cold**

Ray and Mariah both stood in a quiet living room, trying to figure out what to say or do... Ray stared as Mariah kept her head down, eyes brimming with tears, _Ray... Please say something... Anything at all._  
  
_Do I... love her?_ Ray swallowed hard as he remembered those three words that his **best friend** said... Wo Ai Ni...   
  
"Mariah... I... I..." Ray bit his lip as Mariah slowly lifted her head, biting his lip even harder when he saw the tears in the girl's eyes. "I know we're friends... but I... I don't feel anything for you deeper than that. I'm sorry, Mariah... But I just can't return your feelings...!"  
  
Mariah choked. She wanted to get away from this place and never show her face to humanity, but she just **had** to know. "B-but... Ray, I-"  
  
"NO!" Ray shook his head wildly, eyes wide and with his hands clamping his ears, "Don't say it! Don't dare say it! Just... Just leave me alone!" And with the slamming of the door, he left. This was **not** happening to him! This **cannot **happen to him.   
  
With the click of the door, Mariah sank to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and cried. Cried for all she's worth. _What have I down? Oh, please Ray... please forgive me. Let me have one chance to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ray._  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she hastily wiped her tears and slowly but shakily headed for the door. She drew in a shaky breath and turned the knob. Hopefully she'll encounter Ray somewhere to give her the opportunity to apologize.  
  
Her eyes was still red as she carried herself out of the house. She walked like a zombie, and she knew it. But she doesn't care. She crossed the street... and in her midst of depression, the blowing of a horn from afar only reached her ear, and came out of the other. It never reached her brain. 

Light illuminated her very figure, and she looked at her side, eyes widening in horror as a picture of death flashed before her eyes.  
  
Then everything faded into oblivion.  
  
++ || ++

**Ray's POV**  
  
I couldn't take it so I ran... Yeah... Ray Kon is a great coward! Well, you seriously can't blame me. What would you do if your very best friend in this whole wide world said she loved you as more than a friend? And best of all, I broke Mariah's friendship! Great move, Einstein!  
  
But honestly.... Do I love her? Sure, I love her as a friend but.... something else? I don't know what I'm supposed to think now. Hell, I don't even know why I'm still running. It's weird. My head is aching like hell, my feet is aching like hell, and I'm still running. I won't be surprised if I fall off a cliff accidentally. And I'm being serious here.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly to myself, I stopped running and froze all my movements. I remember falling in LOVE with her when I was 14... I guess the feeling disappeared when I turned 15. And now I'm 16... And, damnit, I'd be much more happier if I had short term memory.

I clenched my fists, and sighed in an effort to keep me calm. Lost in my thoughts, I walked back to the house that the BladeBreakers and the White Tigers are currently sharing.  
  
Hmm, I better think about this.. And I walked back to the house. After moments of thinking, I... guess I really do love her... And yes, I mean it. And don't point out that I was stupid enough to not realize it.

I guess the feeling was ignored too much and the pain of being in love with her but never really getting her feelings back was too much that the feeling was just buried in the back of my heart. I guess this must've what Mariah felt. Oh man! 

My walking turned into a jog. My jog became a run. And as far as I know, I was already sprinting my way. But as soon as I got there... I don't know what to wish for. I wish I could've been here sooner or I wish I haven't came here at all.  
  
++ || ++  
  
Ray stared, horror in his eyes, as Mariah lay in front of him, in a bloody mess. "M-mariah....?" He then saw a truck nearby, with its driver outside, head bent down low and rivers of tears falling down his face...  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd and with shaky hands, touched the girl's cheek. It was cold. So cold.  
  
Mariah opened her eyes at the warm feeling and smiled, but her eyes were devoid of any spark of life. Tears fell down her face as she raised one bloodied hand shakily to touch the one at her cheek, "Yokatta... You came back, Ray. I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ray."  
  
Ray choked, "Ssh... Don't worry, Mariah... Don't worry. Just... hang on. Please hang on... For me?" He bit his lip as liquid crystals fell from his eyes and landed on Mariah's face to mix with the girl's own tears,  
  
Mariah smiled weakly, "Just for you, Ray... Just for you, I'll try." She coughed and felt her eyes close,  
  
Ray swallowed, "Mariah? Mariah! You can't die yet! Please Mariah! You don't how much I need you! Mariah! I... Wo Ai Ni..."  
  
Mariah's empty eyes opened wide once more and stared into golden pools. She smiled weakly and sighed, "Please, Ray. I don't want to hear a lie at the time of my death."

"Chigau yo... It's not a lie. Not a lie. I've loved you when I was 14, but you showed no signs of loving me back so the pain became too unbearable that I tried to make myself forget the feeling. And now you've wakened the feeling, Mariah. It doesn't hurt anymore because I know now that you love me as well. I'm sorry, Mariah. I wish I could've realized it sooner so none of this would have happened! And don't worry, Mariah. This isn't your death. I'm not gonna let you die. Not now, not ever." He choked at his own words.  
  
Tears ran faster down her cheeks as she guided Ray's hand to her lips and kissed it softly, "I guess you really do love me... You're here, holding me, even though I'm all bloody... And even after I said everything..."  
  
Ray let out a raspy breath, "Mariah... You don't know how much I want to kill myself after hurting you like that. I was a pathetic and a complete idiot. Please forgive me?"  
  
Mariah smiled, "Of course, Ray... No matter what, I'll always forgive you. Please don't blame yourself. You've done enough for me by giving me a part of your heart. You've done enough. You've done enough." She sobbed, holding Ray's hand in her own tighter, "And I know that you know that...."  
  
Sirens and Polices can be heard screaming, the night seemed so lonely and the stars lost their shine. People were whispering and crying to themselves, but none could ever match the tears of the BladeBreakers, the White Tigers, and especially Ray. But the love and hope for each other still hasn't disappeared.  
  
"I know, Mariah... I know..." Ray smiled through tears,  
  
"I love you, Ray... Always and forever... Don't forget that." Mariah smiled back and felt Ray's warm lips on her cold ones... so cold...

When Ray pulled back, Mariah looked at the two teams. "Sayonara, minna-san. Take care. Aishiteru, Ray." And she was gone forever. The sobs and cries grew louder.  
  
Ray touched Mariah's cheek for the last time and smiled sadly to himself, "I love you, Mariah... Forever and a day... Don't forget me..." And he fled from the scene,  
  
As he walked away, Mariah smiled and finally felt herself at peace. The two will always be forever bound to each other.... Even at their last breath.  
  
++ || ++  
  
Ray sighed and walked, a basket in hand, full of fruits... Ever since Mariah's death, he never slept a peaceful slumber. He only used pieces of make-up to cover some of the dark circles around his eyes.  
  
As he was about to grab an apple, another hand did the same. They both pulled their hands back in utter surprise. Ray took a good look of the person and sighed, a smile tugging at the end of his lips,  
  
The person smiled back, "It's a wonderful weather we're having, isn't it Ray? With the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing peacefully..."  
  
Ray choked. He finally regained himself after a couple of minutes and smiled wider, "Yes... a wonderful day indeed..."

_How have you been, Mariah?_


End file.
